Sourire de Déesse
by junon2
Summary: fic mythologique.Une guerre millénaire qui oppose les démons et les dieux pourrait changer de court suite à la rencontre de 2 êtres que tout oppose mais que leur sentiment vont rapprochés et lié. asuca fic
1. Prologue : l’origine des trois mondes

**Sourire de déesse**

_Auteur_ : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

_Paring_: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha

_Genre_ : romance/fantaisy

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed (Fukudama) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé_ : euh … fic mythologique… ok ok je fais mieux ! Une guerre millénaire qui oppose les démons et les dieux pourrait changer de court suite à la rencontre de 2 êtres que tout oppose mais que leur sentiment vont rapprochés et lié.

_Avertissement _: histoire basée en partie sur la mythologie grecque même si je modifie pas mal ; n'hésitez pas à poser des questions quand vous ne comprenez pas. Je me permets de la modifier pour les besoins de l'histoire. Majoritairement POV Asuran et Cagalli. Si vous voulez les fonctions du dieu, demandez je vous le noterais.

_Note de l'auteur_ :

1) parallèle entre les dieux et les personnages (tous n'interviendront pas, certains seront juste cité) : Kira-Apollon ; Cagalli-Artémis ; Lacus-Perséphone ; Auel-Eros ; Stellar-Psyché ; Uzumi- Zeus ; Mwu-Poséidon ; Murrue-Amphitrite ; Saï-Ares ; Tollé-Hermès ; Milli-Déméter ; Flay-Aphrodite ; Nartale-Héra ; Kazui-Dionysos ; Mordok-Héphaïstos ;Le Creuset-Hadès.

2) parallèle entre les démons et les personnages : Shinn- Lucifer ; Luna-Belphégor ; Djirbil-Belzébuth ; Meer-Cali ; Rey-Eurymon ; Yuna- Ipes et Azraël- Azael.

3) Chaque dieu et démon possède deux noms : celui du personnage de GS et celui du dieu grec ou du démon. Les deux noms sont utilisés soit ensemble par les dieux (ex. Zeus appellerait Kira : Kira-Apollon) soit juste le nom du démon ou du dieu par le camp adverse (ex. : Shinn appellerait Kira : Apollon) ou soit juste le nom du personnage pour les humains (Asuran appellerait Kira : Kira).

POV changeants sauf pour l'introduction

Merci à Tidoo-chan pour la correction - (je t'adoreeeeeeeeeeee)

Bonne lecture

**Prologue : l'origine des trois mondes.**

Au commencement, il n'existait que le Néant. De lui naquit Ouranos, le Ciel et Gaïa, la Terre. Ouranos se pencha sur Gaïa et de leur union naquit les Titans et les Titanides ainsi que les Géants. Ouranos enferma les Géants. Gaïa souhaita leur libération car ils étaient aussi ses enfants et elle demanda l'aide de Chronos, son fils ainé. Ce dernier castra Ouranos, alors que celui-ci se couchait sur Gaïa. Chronos prit alors le contrôle du monde et épousa sa sœur Rhéa dont il eut quartes enfants : Hadès, Poséidon, Zeus et Héra. Zeus détrôna Chronos, son père, et prit le pouvoir sur les Dieux. Il épousa sa sœur Héra, dont il eut plusieurs enfants. Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus se partagèrent le monde : Zeus eut lez ciel, Poséidon les mers et Hadès le Royaume des morts. Les Dieux se réunirent sur un monde fait de lumière et de beauté ; un monde de paix et d'amour : l'Olympe.

Au même moment naquirent de l'union de deux autres Titans, les Anges Noirs, appelés par les Mortels : Démons. Il y eut sept grands Démons se rassemblant sous les ordres du plus puissant d'entre eux : Lucifer. Ils se créèrent un monde noir, fait de haine et de désolation, un monde fait de malheur et de destruction, dont la terre est stérile : les Enfers.

Zeus et Héra donnèrent naissance à d'autre Dieux et Déesses, qui se répartirent la protection du monde. Les Dieux sont souvent appelés Archanges par les Humains à cause de leur apparence physique. Ils possèdent une aura lumineuse et bénéfique, les enveloppant quand ils n'ont pas une apparence humaine, ainsi que des ailes d'ange de couleur blanche. Ils sont souvent habillés de blanc et possèdent chacun une arme et un symbole. Par opposition, les Anges Noirs, sous leurs apparences de démon, possèdent des ailes noires et des yeux rouges sang. Ils sont toujours armés et habillés dans des tons sombres.

Quand la Création du monde fût achevée et que les plantes et les animaux la peuplèrent, les Dieux vivant sur l'Olympe la désirèrent et décidèrent de se la partager pour veiller sur elle. Les Démons désirèrent eux aussi ces contrées fertiles et belles. Aucun des deux clans n'accepta le partage équitable de la Terre et la guerre commença … et elle n'eut jamais de fin. De nombreuse batailles furent livrées et modifièrent l'apparence de la terre. Longtemps, il n'y eut aucun avantage …

Bien après le début de la guerre, une nouvelle race apparut ; mortelle et éphémère : les Humains. Ils possédaient en eux une part de lumière et une part d'ombre, leur permettant de choisir leur camp. Les Humains vénérèrent les Immortels, leur donnant les noms de Dieux et de Démons. Partout sur Terre où ils vivaient, ils élevèrent des temples pour honorer les Immortels et leur vouèrent un culte, leur faisant des offrandes pour obtenir leur protection. Les Humains n'avaient à la base aucun pouvoir ou don. Les siècles passèrent, les guerres déchirèrent aussi les peuples mortels et ils finirent par s'allier soit aux Dieux, soit aux Démons, formant ainsi de grandes armées, qui se livrèrent beaucoup de batailles sanglantes.

Certains Immortels, Dieux ou Démons, s'unirent à des mortels, donnant naissance à des Humains doués de dons psychiques et magiques, hérités de leurs ancêtres immortels. On leur donna le nom de Sorcier, soit craints car maléfiques soit vénérés car bénéfiques aux autres Humains. Les Immortels cherchèrent à rallier les Sorciers à leur camp selon leurs ancêtres. Chaque Sorcier était protégé et formé par un Dieu ou un Démon.

La guerre s'enlisa et les grandes batailles prirent fin. Les mortels modifièrent la Terre et finirent par ne plus reconnaître les Immortels vivant parmi eux. Les Immortels cherchèrent et formèrent les Sorciers, influençant parfois les décisions des Humains et ne se combattant que lors de leur rare rencontre …


	2. Chapitre 1 : la déesse et l'humain

Pour ma Lili-chan adorée -

Merci à Grande sœur (Tidoo) pour la correction

**Chapitre1 : la déesse et l'humain**

_**Olympe 2500 ACN**_

**POV Cagalli - Artémis**

« J'observe de loin le charmant tableau qu'offrent mon frère et sa jeune épouse. Tous les Dieux et Déesses sont réunis pour célébrer leur mariage. Je souris attendrie par leur couple parfait. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'aiment, ils ont enfin décidé de se marier, pour le plus grand bonheur de Père et de notre oncle Le Creuset- Hadès. Il était temps je trouve … même si nous sommes immortels, nous ne sommes pas obligés de perdre du temps en attente inutile ! Je souris en imaginant que la plupart des convives partagent mon opinion. Mes yeux les parcourent lentement avant de revenir sur le couple qui échange un long baiser amoureux.

« Enfin mariés ! » Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers ma voisine, surprise de sa soudaine présence. « C'était à désespérer à la longue… »

« Tu exagères ma chère ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être extraverti comme toi… » Lui répond sur le ton de la plaisanterie Mwu- Poséidon. Je crois que le Nectar commence à faire effet …

« Pour une fois, je partage l'avis de Flay » Je murmure avec une légère grimace.

« Ah, deux femmes contre moi ! Ma mort est-elle proche ? J'abandonne le terrain… » Déclare notre oncle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa tendre épouse.

Je fais demi-tour et je me dirige vers la fontaine de marbre représentant une sirène et un dauphin. Je m'arrête à son bord et ferme les yeux écoutant le doux chant de l'eau cristalline. Je souris apaisée et heureuse … l'eau a toujours calmé mon âme. Chaque fois que la tristesse ou la colère accapare mon cœur, je me réfugie près d'une rivière ou une source. J'ouvre les yeux et je me baisse pour défaire mes sandales. J'entre ensuite dans le bassin et je savoure la fraicheur de l'eau sur mes pieds, avant de danser un peu créant dans l'eau de fins cercles.

« Alors, et toi quand te maries-tu ? » Demande Flay dans mon dos me forçant à ouvrir les yeux et à stopper mes mouvements. Je tourne la tête vers elle pour l'observer. Elle est là, la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite.

« Me marier ?!? » je répète, amusée par cette idée. J'éclate d'un rire léger et cristallin devant son air sérieux.

« Et bien oui … ton frère vient d'épouser sa tendre et adorée Lacus… D'accord je le reconnais, il lui en a fallu du temps pour oser lui proposer le mariage … affligeant je trouve d'attendre autant de siècles ! Et toi, quand te verrais-je avec un époux ? »Continue-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Et toi, quand auras-tu un époux ? » je lui rétorque sur le même ton.

Flay- Aphrodite m'offre un magnifique sourire, le genre dont elle seule à le secret et elle vient s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine non loin de moi. La Déesse de la Beauté trace ensuite du bout des doigts des arabesques à la surface de l'eau et elle chantonne de sa belle voix douce. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, charmée par sa belle voix, et je savoure la légère caresse de zéphyr

sur mon visage offert. Flay termine son chant et le silence s'installe pendant un court temps entre nous.

« Tu sais il existe une grande différence entre nous deux. » déclare-t-elle subitement, brisant le silence apaisant et me faisant ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête pour la regarder.

« Une seule ?!? Excuse-moi ma Chère, mais j'en compte une bonne dizaine ! » Je lui réponds avec un sourire un peu narquois.

« Je parlais de nos amants, Cagalli ! » me rétorque une Flay des plus sérieuses.

« Ah … et laquelle ? » Je questionne, ma curiosité piquée à vif par sa phrase. De quelle différence peut-elle bien parler ? A ce niveau-là nous sommes très semblables… Nous sommes toutes deux du genre de femmes à prendre des amants pour un très court temps et à n'avoir aucune attache sentimentale.

« J'ai peut-être eu plus d'amants que toi, mais, moi, je les ai tous aimés… Toi, tu n'as cherché que le plaisir du moment. »Me déclare-t-elle avec un gentil sourire.

« Tu as peut-être raison… » J'essaie de rester évasive car cette conversation je l'ai souvent eue avec les autres dieux et j'en connais la suite.

Flay se lève et réajuste sa robe blanche avant de se recoiffer du bout des doigts. Ensuite, elle s'éloigne lentement, balançant légèrement les hanches. J'imagine qu'un Dieu va succomber à ses charmes et embellir sa nuit comme elle dit. Elle s'arrête subitement et tourne sa jolie tête rousse vers moi me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Personne n'échappe à l'amour ma chère Sœur, ton tour viendra ! » me dit-elle avant de me laisser seule et de rejoindre les autres convives. Je tourne mes yeux vers le ciel, je ne la crois pas ! Aucun homme, immortel ou mortel, ne pourra conquérir mon cœur et mon âme. »

* * *

_**Bruxelles, 30 juin 2006**_

**POV Asuran Zala **

« Je m'étire dans mon lit et pousse un soupire de satisfaction. Je suis en vacances pour deux semaines et j'apprécie l'idée de ne devoir vivre que pour moi et surtout à mon rythme. Et puis, pour une fois je n'aurai pas à penser ou à subir les plaisanteries stupides de mes collègues sur ma sexualité… je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et finir de me réveiller. Une fois dans la cabine de douche, j'actionne l'eau et je laisse rouler les perles cristallines tièdes sur ma peau. Je soupire de bien-être et ferme les yeux de contentement. Mes pensées reviennent aux remarques de Dearka et Yzak sur mon attirance pour les hommes… qui est totalement stupide !

Je n'aime pas les hommes ! Je suis attiré par les femmes et donc complètement hétérosexuel. Bien sûr le fait d'inviter peu de filles à sortir et de ne pas courir après tout ce qui porte jupon les étonnent. De toute manière comment ils pourraient comprendre eux qui changent de petite amie presque toutes les semaines. Moi, je crois qu'une relation se construit jour à jour, et pas sur une impulsion physique d'un moment. Bon d'accord j'admets que je suis timide surtout avec la gente féminine, résultat à 25 ans je suis toujours vierge mais je n'en ai pas honte. J'attends juste la femme que j'aimerais et avec qui je désirerais vivre cette expérience et passer ma vie entière. Parfois je crois que personne ne me comprend… sauf peut-être les femmes, quoique je n'aborde pas le sujet avec elle. Je désire tellement trouver la femme idéale. Je sais que j'ai une âme sœur quelque part et j'aimerais pouvoir la trouver… même si je sais qu'il me faudra peut-être encore attendre.

Je finis par sortir de la douche et par m'essuyer et m'habiller. Ensuite je me dirige vers la cuisine et me prépare du café et des toasts pour déjeuner. Je me vais ensuite vers le salon et m'assieds pour manger. Invariablement je repense à la remarque d'Yzak sur Meyrin, une collègue. Il prétend qu'elle n'attend rien de plus qu'un geste de ma part pour me céder. Meyrin… une gentille jeune femme de 21 ans, qui est toujours serviable et souriante. Elle rougit souvent quand je lui parle. C'est une collègue de bureau qui travaille dans mon service. Même si j'apprécie sa compagnie et que je la trouve belle et adorable, je ne l'aime pas plus que comme une amie. Elle n'est pas la femme de ma vie, j'en suis sûr ! Il lui manque quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi…

D'un autre côté, quelle est ma femme idéale comme m'a un jour demandé Nichol mon ami d'enfance. Il prétend que seulement quand je connaitrais mon type de femme, je pourrais la trouver. Il n'a peut-être pas tort… j'aimerais trouver une femme forte, capable de se battre pour ses convictions et présente pour moi. Une femme en qui je pourrais avoir confiance et qui me soutiendrait quand j'en aurais besoin. Quelqu'un qui m'aimerait sans me juger, juste pour moi-même et que moi je pourrais aimer de même. Ma complémentaire, mon âme-sœur,… mais où peut-elle bien être ? »

* * *

_**Quelque part en France, en l'an de grâce 1255**_

**POV Cagalli- Artémis**

«Je m'étire lentement avant de sortir nue du lit dans lequel dort toujours mon compagnon. Je ne vais pas la regretter, cette nuit. Pour un Mortel, il est plutôt bon amant. Sa réputation était fondée, il sait comment satisfaire une femme. Le seul problème avec lui, comme avec tous les hommes qu'ils soient Dieux ou Humain, c'est qu'il a voulu me dominer. Bien sûr j'ai essayé d'inverser les rôles mais j'ai vite compris que si j'insistais, il mettrait fin à nos ébats ! Je me suis donc laissée faire un peu à contre cœur… j'espère un jour trouver un homme qui acceptera de me laisser un peu mener le jeu… en fait il me faudrait un homme soumis à mes désirs ou alors un amoureux capable de tout pour me plaire…

Je remets ma robe lentement alors quand dans mon dos mon amant commence à sortir de son sommeil. Je souris amusée, il va avoir une de ces surprises… Il pensait naïvement que j'étais une prude, fidèle à son époux. Il a passé la soirée à essayer de me séduire et je me suis laissé aller à son jeu juste pour m'amuser un peu. Il n'a pas mis longtemps avant d'abattre ses cartes et de me dévoiler sa véritable motivation : passer la nuit avec moi. Quoique même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pu me le cacher… Maintenant il va falloir qu'il regarde la vérité en face, il est certes un bon amant mais il ne me gardera pas, ni ne pourra se moquer de moi sans encourir ma colère et la mort…

« Déjà réveillée ? » déclare une voix encore un peu endormie dans mon dos, « d'habitude c'est moi qui fausse compagnie aux dames… »

« Cela ne m'étonne guère d'un poltron dans ton genre ! » je réponds en finissant de m'habiller.

« Je te demande pardon ? » déclare-t-il choqué.

« Hum, tu n'es pas mal comme amant certes, mais j'ai connu mieux. » je me retourne pour observer la surprise peinte sur son visage. Je souris victorieuse, « mais tu restes un amant parmi d'autres, un homme d'une nuit pour moi… »

« Qu'est-ce qui… » Commence-t-il avant que je l'interrompe.

« Te voilà à la place de toutes les femmes que tu as humiliées… profites-en bien » je termine en sortant de la chambre avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

_**Bruxelles, 15 juillet 2006**_

**POV Asuran Zala**

« Dernier jour de congé dont je puisse profiter tranquillement avant de retourner au travail, de subir les taquineries de Dearka et Yzak et retrouver les regards en coin de Meyrin. Je soupire et penche la tête en arrière pour observer les rares nuages traversant le ciel en cette belle après-midi, exceptionnellement non pluvieuse de juillet. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et profite de la caresse sensuelle du vent sur ma peau. J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça très longtemps, voire l'éternité. Je me sens bien, en paix avec moi-même et tranquille… Douce et apaisante sensation de bien-être qui m'envahit…

Je me remets correctement sur le banc et balade mon regard sur les personnes présentes dans le parc. Mon regard s'attarde sur un couple enlacé…. Les observer me rappelle cruellement le vide de ma vie sentimentale ! Je me sens seul… Au fond peut-être que Dearka et Yzak ont raison pour Meyrin… Je devrais peut-être lui donner une chance, peut-être au moins essayer d'être avec elle. Après tout je l'aime bien alors j'en tomberais surement amoureux à la longue … Qui ne tente rien n'a rien dit-on souvent ! Et puis l'amour se construit jour après jour donc on pourrait peut-être avoir une relation très stable nous deux. Et puis elle est belle Meyrin avec ses traits doux et ses cheveux roux… Elle est mignonne, douce et gentille… je pense pouvoir en tomber amoureux si je la connais mieux. Après tout elle a tout pour plaire…

Je relève la tête et laisse mes yeux parcourir le parc. Mon regard s'arrête sur une jeune femme blonde, assisse en face de moi avec son chien couché à ses pieds. Elle relève la tête et nos regards se croissent…

Mon cœur manque un battement…

Je reste la bouche entrouverte à la fixer, admiratif. C'est une jeune femme de plus ou moins mon âge avec de sublimes yeux ambre chaud, de magnifiques cheveux dorés tombant librement et souplement sur ses épaules. Elle porte une mini robe qui dévoile ses longues jambes. Je remonte mon regard vers ses yeux. Ils me captivent, m'envoûtent ! Jamais je n'ai vu de plus beau regard que le sien. Il est chaleureux et doux à la fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me transperce avec et voit mon âme…. Je suis incapable de briser le contact visuel avec elle, et elle ne semble pas avoir envie de le briser non plus. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses belles lèvres sensuelles alors qu'elle me détaille de la tête aux pieds comme je l'ai fait un peu plus tôt. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je sens mes joues bruler. Je n'arrive pas à clamer ma respiration ni à reprendre le contrôle de mes battements cardiaques.

Elle se lève de son banc et son chien la suit docilement. Je baise les yeux vers le sol et fixe mes pieds. Je me sens déçu qu'elle parte mais d'un autre côté je n'ai aucune raison de la retenir. C'est une étrangère… Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse et d'abandon ? Je sais que Dearka m'aurait conseillé de me lever et de l'aborder comme elle me plaisait. Je crois que je viens d'avoir un coup de foudre pour cette belle blonde. Malheureusement à cause de ma timidité, elle est sortie de ma vie aussi vite qu'elle y est entrée… je m'en veux de ne pas m'être lever et de ne pas avoir été lui parler !

« C'est bien la première fois que je dois aborder un homme ! » la voix douce et suave me fait relever la tête. Je croise de nouveau le regard ambre mais il me semble plus chaud que tantôt.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » demande-t-elle avec un beau sourire. J'acquiesce intimidé et elle s'installe à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Je sens mes joues rougir lentement.

« Hum Cagalli » se présente-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence en me tendant la main.

« Asu… Hum… Asuran » Je réponds en lui serrant délicatement la main.

Elle sourit de nouveau et penche la tête sur le côté pour m'observer. Sous son regard intense et brulant, je baisse la tête et fixe le sol. Nous restons en silence jusqu'à ce que je constate qu'elle s'est rapprochée de moi sensiblement. Au point que nos jambes se touchent. Vu la distance minime qui nous sépare je peux sentir son parfum enivrant fait de douces senteurs. Son chien s'est de nouveau couché à ses pieds et semble dormir. J'ose tourner un peu la tête pour l'observer. Elle semble délicate et douce, mais je suis sûr qu'elle a un sacré caractère ! Elle penche la tête vers moi et m'offre un très beau sourire.

« Tu n'es pas bavard ! D'habitude les hommes trouvent plein d'excuses pour aborder les femmes… » explique-t-elle, « dans le genre demander l'heure, un renseignement… Toi tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Désolé, je suis … enfin je… » Je bafouille lamentablement. Je stresse énormément et je me sens ridicule à ne pas savoir quoi dire ni à ne pas avoir osé aller vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aborder les femmes… trop timide parait-il… » Je murmure en fixant le sol. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle se lève et me laisse là. Après tout je ne l'aurais pas volé, je suis même incapable de lui faire la conversation alors qu'elle est venue vers moi.

« Oh je vois ! » me répond-elle, « donc tu n'es pas le genre à draguer ! »

Sa conclusion étant des plus justes je me contente d'hocher positivement de la tête. Bien sûr je sais que c'est stupide et amusant un mec incapable de draguer une fille juste à cause de sa timidité. Cela m'a souvent valu des moqueries de la part de mes amis et des filles que j'ai essayé d'aborder. Il parait même que c'est une preuve de faiblesse ! Peut-être au fond à cause de ça, suis-je passé à côté de belles histoires d'amour, voire de mon âme-sœur. Je me contente de fixer le sol sans oser lui jeter ne fut-ce qu'un regard en coin.

« C'est mignon… dans ce cas-là c'est moi qui vais te séduire ! » déclare-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je relève la tête vers elle, étonné. Elle sourit de nouveau et enlace ses doigts aux miens lentement. Elle se met debout et me tire par la main avec un sourire magnifique, comme une petite fille découvrant un magnifique cadeau le jour de Noël. Je me mets debout et accepte de la suivre alors qu'elle lâche ma main pour me prendre le bras de manière familière. Nous commençons à marcher lentement dans le parc suivit rapidement par son chien. J'imagine que nous ressemblons à un couple. Beaucoup de regards masculins se tournent sur nous, dévorant du regard ma compagne et me regardant avec envie. Ils doivent se demander ce qu'une si belle femme fait avec un homme comme moi.

« Je t'invite à boire un verre ! » déclare-t-elle subitement.

« Euh, non c'est plutôt, erm … moi qui te l'offre. » je réponds un peu plus sûr de moi.

« Hum, proposition accepté si ton verre s'accompagne d'une crème glacée ! » rétorque-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas… » Je réponds avec un sourire amusé devant son air de petite fille. Elle resserre un peu son étreinte et se rapproche de moi.

* * *

_**Bruxelles, 15 juillet 2006**_

**POV Cagalli-Artémis **

« Je regarde l'Humain assis en face de moi entrain de boire son café tranquillement pendant que je mange ma crème glacée. Je constate que ses joues sont moins rouges que tout à l'heure dans le parc et qu'il est plus à l'aise. Je souris discrètement en l'observant. C'est bien la première fois que je croise un homme incapable de draguer une femme et timide à ce point. Cela dit son charme s'en trouve augmenter. Jamais dans ma longue existence je n'avais dû faire le premier pas. Bien sûr je manifeste toujours que je ne suis pas contre une approche séductrice, mais en général les hommes viennent et font le reste. Ensuite j'accepte d'aller plus loin ou non selon mon humeur…

Lui est très différent…

J'avais remarqué à son regard qu'il me trouvait belle et attirante. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à comprendre que je lui plaisais beaucoup, mon sourire était destiné à l'encourager à venir vers moi et à me parler. Mais non, il m'a juste fixé droit dans les yeux et a rougi avant de baisser le regard. Etonnée, j'ai opté pour le départ du parc, en me disant que peut-être alors il oserait se lever et m'aborder. Mais là encore je me suis trompée, il a juste eu l'air déçu et n'a pas bougé de son banc. En général dans ce genre de situation, j'abandonne la partie. Je ne suis pas intéressée par les hommes timides…

Mais lui est différent ….

Je suis revenue sur mes pas et je l'ai rejoint. Simplement parce que quand nos regards se sont croisés, mon cœur a manqué un battement et ma respiration s'est calée dans ma gorge. Et puis il y avait cette douce chaleur qui m'a envahie et a réchauffé tout mon corps. Je ne mettais jamais sentie aussi troublée et attirée par quelqu'un. Pourtant le malaise qui m'habitait n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire, j'appréciais le trouble que ses yeux faisaient naitre en moi. Etrangement j'ai eu ce besoin de revenir vers lui, pour ressentir à nouveau ce trouble, pour encore être en contact avec lui.

Parce qu'il est différent …

Je souris alors qu'il relève la tête et que nos regards se croisent. Mon cœur manque de nouveau un battement et cogne un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Il a un effet sur moi nouveau et inconnu. Pour la première fois, je suis sous l'emprise d'un homme. Je ne domine et ne gère rien, ce sont mes impulsions et mon instinct qui décident. Il m'adresse un sourire tout en rougissant un peu. Il est beau et sensible… qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je cherche toujours des séducteurs qui manipulent les femmes ou de simples profiteurs pour passer un moment agréable et les humilier après… Alors pourquoi suis-je ici à vouloir faire connaissance avec un timide, incapable d'approcher une femme ?

Parce qu'il est différent… et que pour la première fois je ressens quelque chose en me noyant dans un regard masculin… »

* * *

_**Bruxelles, 15 juillet 2006**_

**POV Asuran Zala**

« Elle est belle et surprenante…

Je suis abassourdi, assis en face d'elle dans un des restaurants bordant la Grand Place de Bruxelles. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je veux dire à être assis devant elle, ici, entrain de parler et de manger. Ce matin je ne la connaissais pas et maintenant je me demande comment ferais-je si je ne pouvais la revoir ? Elle m'offre un beau sourire… Plus le temps passe et plus je la trouve attirante et surprenante. Jamais une femme n'avait eu cet effet sur moi. Je suis captivé par elle, comme envoûté. Et je dois l'être pour avoir osé lui proposer un restaurant quand nous allions nous séparer tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter. Bien que je ne le fasse jamais à cause de ma timidité, je l'ai invité à souper… A ma grande surprise, elle a accepté tout de suite sans réfléchir, me donnant l'impression qu'elle aussi désirait prolonger notre rencontre. Je l'ai donc amenée du Parc Royal à un des restaurants chics bordant la place. Quelque part, je crois que je désire lui faire oublier mon manque de courage à l'aborder et peut-être aussi l'impressionner. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris avec elle, c'est le fait qu'à aucun moment, elle ne m'a lâché le bras, donnant l'impression que nous étions un couple d'amoureux…

J'ai eu un _coup de foudre_ pour elle…

« A quoi penses-tu ? » m'interroge-t-elle.

« Euh … en fait … à notre rencontre. » Je finis par avouer. Cette expression donne l'impression d'être un couple fêtant son anniversaire.

« Moi aussi … » avoue-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

« Erm, crois-tu au coup de foudre ? » J'ose demander en baissant les yeux vers mon plat pour masquer la couleur de mes joues.

« Le coup de foudre ? Avant non. J'étais persuadée que cela n'était qu'une invention d'auteurs de roman destinée à faire rêver les autres… » M'explique-t-elle.

« Et maintenant ? » Je demande en relevant la tête pour me plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux or.

« Maintenant ?? » répète-t-elle songeuse.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre… Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. » Je m'excuse de mon indiscrétion.

« Oui, j'y crois depuis que nos regards se sont croisés », me répond-elle avec un tendre sourire, «parce que ce que je ressens ici, maintenant en ta présence, aucun homme ne me l'avait fait sentir avant. Personne avant toi n'avait fait naître ces sentiments et cette attirance en moi. En fait, je… j'ai peur qu'après ce soir tu ne m'oublies. » Avoue-t-elle en baissant les yeux et affichant un air triste.

« Je partage ta peur… » Je murmure en lui prenant la main. Elle entrelace nos doigts lentement. Nos regards se croisent et s'aimantent à nouveau. Je lui offre un sourire auquel elle répond avec chaleur et tendresse.

« Alors, on s e reverra… » Murmure-t-elle la voix base et les yeux brillants. »

* * *

_Fin chapitre 1_

Alors, alors promis il y aura des flashes back sur l'histoire de Cagalli et celle d'Asuran et aussi pour expliquer et raconter la guerre. Les autres personnages (Kira, Lacus, Flay, Shinn…) interviendront aussi. J'ignore si je ferais comme pour Ames sœurs des POV changeant ou si je garde que des POV alternés asuca… si vous avez une préférence c'est le moment de le dire.

Désolée d'avoir été longue mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre…

Merci d'avoir lu (et accessoirement commenté)

Junon/ennostiel/calli


End file.
